In the Woods
by jaarXofXcandyz
Summary: Gary keeps having 'weird' dreams about his old friend. When he comes across our favorite hero, he decides to do something with these feelings. gary/shigeruXash/satoshi -LEMON INSIDE- oneshot


** Dedicated to my wonderful and loyal friend, neonjoker. She has been with me through all the laughter, tears, and chocolate milk, and for that I am grateful. Thank you so much!**

** WARNING: Man-on-Man Sex, AKA sexy yaoi scenes. Enjoy~**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon, I do not own gary, and I do not own ash. * grumble***

**

* * *

**Gary Oak stirred lightly in his sleep. Something was disturbing him, but with his mind hanging halfway between the world of the sleeping and the world of the awake, he couldn't quite figure out what. Subconsciously he strained his thoughts, trying to determine exactly what it was that troubled his peaceful slumber.

Suddenly, an image flashed before his closed eyes, as clear as if he were actually seeing it in more than just his mind's eye. He saw a face, a young and childish, yet handsome face that just barely showed the first hints of manhood. He saw two brown eyes, like pools of melted chocolate, and the kind of smile that makes you feel all fuzzy inside. Gary knew this face, but he just couldn't pinpoint where he knew it from.

He stared at the face in his dream for a moment longer, and gradually a body was revealed to him as well. The boy's body, while not nearly as well defined as his own, was one that could be respected for its toned muscles and lithe grace. He was relatively short, with a lean frame and an easy stance that said he was used to lounging around.

Gary felt a strange stirring in his own body as he examined that of his dream boy's. For some reason, the usually apathetic teen was reacting quite strangely to this figment of his imagination.

_ But wait, _he thought silently, _I feel as if I know this boy. How can I be just dreaming him up if I swear I've met him before? _The man searched farther back in his memories, longing to find anything that would tell him of his connection with the mysterious young man.

Finally, he felt something spark tentatively in his thoughts. A single little ember of recognition was burning in some back corridor of his mind. Gary grasped at this ember eagerly and fanned it into a roaring flame. At last, he knew who the boy in his dream really was, and the knowledge brought a cold, nervous feeling into the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME," Gary yelled, slamming his fists onto the table, "I'M NOT ILL, AND I DON'T NEED TO BE CHECKED OVER!" He managed to glare at every person in the room without turning his head and angrily stalked out. The few people he'd left behind, including Dora and some physician she'd hired, stared after him dazedly. They'd never seen the calm researcher be in such a state before.

"My, my," said the physician to the woman, "it seems you were right. He _is _acting strangely."

Out in the hall, Gary was still fuming. _How dare they! _He thought vehemently as he proceeded to take his anger out on every bit of wall that could be punched. _Who cares if I slept in until noon today? Who cares if I forgot to feed the pokemon for the first time in two years? Who cares if I walked into a few walls on my way through the house? It doesn't mean anything!_

Gary stopped his silent ranting, as he seemed to realize the meaning behind his words. _I've woken up at the first light of morning every day for the past four years. I never, ever forget to feed the pokemon, because that would ruin the last year of data I've collected. And most importantly, I'm never dazed enough to walk into walls. No wonder Dora and Crystal are worried. _

He sighed and rubbed his temples, flinching slightly when he recalled how he'd reacted when he'd woken up to a doctor checking his vitals. He really had been acting strangely, and all because of the dream he'd had the night before.

_ This is so wrong. I'm supposed to be in control of my emotions! Why am I letting my childhood rival bother me to such an extent? Gary_ flinched again as he felt the beginnings of a migraine come creeping into his skull. He needed to get away for a little while, or he'd never manage to figure this whole thing out.

The young man raised his eyes, taking in his surroundings. The small cottage on their island was quaint, to put it politely. Hardly any decorations, the walls were bare of anything that would usually indicate a person inhabiting such a place. Just a few scattered pieces of furniture took up the small amount of room that was available, and papers lay scattered across the floor. Usually, he'd take immense comfort in being surrounded with the impersonal items, which together made up the home he'd come to love. But today, it just made him feel sick to his stomach.

_ I definitely need to get off this island.

* * *

_

Turns out, the ferry had just arrived at the port, allowing Gary to easily slip on without much of a fuss. He'd been worried that he'd have to take the lapras out instead, but it seemed luck was on his side today

As the man trudged absentmindedly through the little village, he couldn't help but grind his teeth every time someone sent a look of pure admiration. Gary knew that they were all grateful for the medicine he'd discovered a few years back, but he still got nervous when the citizens acted as though he was the sole person responsible.

The ferry had dropped him off on the mainland about an hour ago, and he'd been wandering the market place ever since. Much to his dismay, the usually peaceful country air was filled with the sounds of a festival. Not just any festival, mind you, but the Pokemon Festival. Every year, the people of this town got ready for the big events, including their world famous pokemon battles. They attracted trainers from all around, professional and amateur. Admist all the ruckus, the townsfolk who manned the stalls still greeted him warmly, offering Gary free meals, t-shirts, and stuffed animals.

_ I should have changed out of my lab coat, _he thought as he passed by an old woman at a fortune telling booth. The crone stopped shuffling her cards just long enough to squint her beady eyes at him with a humorous glare. She waved her hands, beckoning the brunette over to her modest stall. _Oh well, it's worth a try._

"Hello Gary Oak." The elder smiled before taking me hands, "You know me, Miss Elle?"

It was true, I had seen her before. She was the woman that ran the bathhouse in town. "Yeah." I nodded tentatively.

"Let's see here, what brings you to the mainland on such a fine evening. The Gary I know never liked festivals. Too many people." Elle's eyes closed slowly, her digits tracing the inside of my hands. "My, my. It's seems as if you're being plagued by something. Something you can't tell whether it's good or bad. What a predicament!"

Gary leaned forward slightly, blushing like crazy. He'd never believed in psychics, but it was hard to argue against this kind woman. Plus, everything she'd said was true.

"Here's my advice, honey. Go for it. Don't let your silly nerves get in the way of something that you know, and I know, could be beautiful." With that, she waved her hand, dismissing him. _That is the reason I never go to fortune tellers. They are all crazy!_ Gary shook his head and continued through the mass of people.

He finally took a break from all the walking. It wasn't getting him anywhere, so he took comfort in a shaded bench, pushed against a wall, forgotten in the excitement. He was broken from his reverie, when he suddenly heard a voice near-by that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Misty, for the love of pikachu, we can't keep wasting our time with you shopping, it's a waste of time! We could be training for the battles, or maybe eating. Or maybe-"

"We're NOT wasting time, Ash! Everything I bought is very important. I couldn't live without this stuff!"

"Right, because three new dresses will really stop the other trainers in their tracks!"

"You bet your ridiculous hat that it will!"

A new voice then joined the spat. "Will you two stop fighting already?" Gary recognized this final voice as belonging to the older male, Brock.

Gary quickly dipped his head low, not wanting to be seen before he could think of something witty and charming to say. _Now is my chance,_ he began to scheme. _They seem to have forgotten that I live nearby, so they won't expect me. I should have known that Ash would be attracted to this festival like a bee to flowers._

Just then, the three friends stepped into Gary's line of sight. The red head was leading the way, still snapping at the two men behind her. The tall male held quite a few bags, all of them brimming with expensive looking clothes and accessories, and he seemed dead set on bringing peace to the two squabbling teens. _Nine years and they still argue so much? They are really immature..._

Gary Oak couldn't see the other's face, but he already knew quite well who it was.

"Ash." Gary whispered absently to himself, as he watched the boy from the shadows. All the wonderful greetings he had come up with seemed unimportant now. All he wanted was to take that boy into his arms and-

_ Why does my childhood friend have such an... odd affect on me? _The brunette mused as he felt his heart rate nearly quadruple the longer he watched the trainer. Ash looked every bit as beautiful now as he'd looked in Gary's dream the night before. The gentle afternoon sun made his black hair gleam like onyx and his brown eyes sparkle like amber. His barely tanned skin seemed to glow, as did his teasing smile as he bantered with the annoying girl he was so close with.

_He's just…so beautiful. _Gary's body jerked when this strange, strange thought entered his head. _I can't believe what I'm thinking... I've never been interested in someone like this before. Sure, I've thought a girl looked hot, but this? _The male shook his head as his thoughts only sent him deeper into confusion. His trip to town, instead of curing him of his uncertainty, had officially made it much worse.

_I need to talk to him. I need to talk to Ash. But how can I get him away from his friends?_ Gary scratched his chin thoughtfully. Perhaps if he just followed the three travelers carefully, a time would arise that would allow him to make a move.

Indeed, it seemed as though fate was siding with Gary today. After just ten minute of stalking, er, following them, he spotted an opportunity.

The trio had decided to stop at an old inn for the night, and while Brock and Misty rushed inside to get a key to a room, Ash lingered outside to examine a stall nearby. Without making a sound, Gary darted forward and pressed a hand over Ash's mouth, stifiling the smaller male's gasp of surprise. Before any villagers could think twice about what was going on, the brunette dragged his captive out of sight.

He'd wrapped on strong arm around Ash's chest to keep the younger from fighting back, though he struggled nonetheless. Gary nearly swooned multiple times when he felt the trainer's body squirming against his own, but he had enough self-control to not ravish the boy here and now. He calmly dragged his prisoner to the back of the inn, into the thick forest, not stopping until they were far enough away to ensure total privacy.

Only then did he stop moving long enough to pin the struggling Ash against the large oak tree. Gary kept his hand firmly clapped over the boy's mouth, and held the smaller body against the tree with his own. Gary mused at how well their body's seemed to meld together.

He glanced up into Ash's wide eyes, and saw the raven staring at him with blatent surprise. _I guess he recognizes me, even after four years,_ Gary though with a smirk. He took this chance and loosened his hand from Ash's mouth, wanting to hear the boy's reaction. At first, Ash was too shocked to speak a single word, or even maintain his struggling.

"G-Gary?" He whispered, as if he couldn't believe it until he said it aloud. "What the fuck? Why did you kidnap me?!?"

Gary opened his mouth to answer, but abruptly stopped when he realized that he didn't even know the answer to that question. _Why did I kidnap him? I'm sure that if I'd calmly approached him, he would have come without me dragging him._ Gary once again looked into Ash's eyes, and wondered why he hadn't realized it sooner.

"I have no idea why, but for some reason, I can't stop thinking about you." Gary nearly bit his own tongue off as he heard these words tumble awkwardly from his mouth. He'd never been this honest with anyone before, not even his Grandfather. Yet here he was, spilling his heart to his ex-rival.

A blank look of surprise came over Ash's childish face, and Gary saw no harm in continuing his ridiculous confession. "I dream about you, a lot. Last night was one of the most vivid yet. And I don't think it's just a coincidence that you happened to be in town the very day after I start to come to terms with my feelings. I- I think I like you. As more than a friend."

If the raven had been surprised before, he was quite possibly having a cow now. For a second, Ash had begun to wonder if he was the one dreaming, but the feel of Gary's warm body against his was more than enough to tell the boy this was no dream.

"We can't do this," He whispered, desperately trying to ignore the warmth of his captor's body, "You've been my best friend since we were toddlers. And we're both boys, I don't swing that way." Ash groaned softly as the brunette moved their bodies together. "Let me go, please."

Gary stared at the boy for a moment, seemingly sad, but that was quickly replaced with a clever smirk. "You don't want me to let you go."

Ash stiffened against him, nervous. "What do you mean?"

Tired of talking, Gary leaned forward quickly and captured Ash's lips with his own. The kiss was rough and demanding, giving the captive no choice but to let himself be ravaged. The smaller male gasped as he felt his friend's tongue trance lightly over his closed lips, sending a shudder through them both.

Before Ash could realize what he was doing, he opened his mouth just a little bit, which Gary took as a sign and immediately pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, deepening their kiss. Gary forced Ash harder against the tree as he kissed the boy passionately, robbing Ash of any self-control he'd maintained. The trainer threw his arms around the other's neck, drawing them impossibly close.

Somehow, his legs had become wrapped snuggly around Gary's waist, and Ash began to run against him rhythmically. The brunette let out a soft moan as he felt the boy giving in despite his earlier rejection. It was nice to know that the object of his desire lusted after him the same.

"Ash," the researcher whispered softly as he began to kiss the boy's neck, nipping into his soft flesh every now and then just to hear him groan. Ash leaned his head back, giving the elder access to every inch of his silky skin. Gary ran his tongue down Ash's jaw line, loving the way the smaller male trembled underneath him.

Pure ecstasy flooded through him as he listened to Ash's soft sighs and moans. Every hitch in his breathing and frantic beat of his heart gave Gary the most incredible feeling. He'd never before known that it was possible to feel this way about another person.

_ I've never felt this way about another person before, let alone a boy. Let alone a childish fool like him…_Gary mused as his lips once again found Ash's in a chaste kiss. His hands began to slip under the teen's clothes, running smoothly over his skin and earning another soft moan from the boy. Gary traced every muscle in the boy's chest before letting his hands slide further down, over Ash's flat abdomen and even further.

The boy tore his mouth away from Gary's and cried out as the prince's fingers ghosted over the part of him that gave away his true emotions. The older boy felt his own breath hitch in his throat as Ash's sweet cries filled the air, arousing him to no end. The boy's body began to shake as Gary stroked him skillfully, bringing him sinful pleasure.

"A-Ah! Gary," Ash murmured as his fingernails dug into his ex-rival's shoulders. Gary shuddered slightly at the sound of his name being whispered with such broken passion, and knew he couldn't take anymore. He'd thought that the kisses and caresses would be enough to satiate his hunger, but now he knew he needed more. He wanted this boy so badly he could hardly stand it. The warmth spreading through his groin was almost unbearable, He would have to sate his desire now, or Gary would go insane.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Ash and pulled them both away from the tree, making sure he didn't drop the boy in the process. Before the raven haired boy had realized what was going on, Gary had laid him gently on the ground and climbed on top of him. Ash's eyes popped open in surprise when Gary kissed his cheek gently.

Then, as Gary was slowly removing his lab coat, Ash began to realize where this was heading. He struggled to sit up, but the man's body had him pinned to the ground.

"Dammit Gary!" he whispered frantically. "Do you know what you're doing?!"

"I do," the researcher whispered back, letting one hand rub against Ash's highly aroused dick. "and I'm pretty sure you do too." The boy hissed with pleasure and arched his back off the ground, pushing himself harder against Gary's hand. The brunette continued to caress him teasingly with one hand as he removed the rest of his clothes, hoping to keep the boy distracted long enough to get ready. Unfortunately, as soon as Ash felt the absence of his friend's hand, he began to struggle once more.

"You shouldn't, I don't think you are in your right mind right now." he pleaded.

"I'm very much aware of what I'm doing Ash. Please..."

"What are you saying?"

Gary gazed softly down at Ash and explained, "I won't do anything if you don't want it. If you tell me no, right now, I will get up and leave you. You'll never have to see me again, if that's what you want."

Ash's eyes widened as Gary's word's hit him. He wanted to reject the brunette, push him away and run, but something inside of him restrained the urge. He leaned up and placed his lips over Gary's.

"Alright."

Ash did not resist anymore as Gary pulled away the remainder of his clothing. The older male leaned down and planted another kiss on the boy's lips, lavishing them with his warm tongue.

A moment later he reached down and spread Ash's legs, and smirked when the boy stiffed with apprehension.

"Relax," Gary whispered softly in his ex-rival's ear. "If you don't, this will hurt like hell." Ash reluctantly obeyed and let his legs be spread further apart.

"Ngg. It feels weird." The trainer gasped as he felt two fingers stretch and prepare him.

Gary leaned his weight on his elbows and positioned himself over his soon-to-be lover. Locking lips with Ash to keep him from crying out, he slid slowly in, shuddering at the intense pleasure brought on by being surrounded with such warmth.

"Damn, you're so tight." He felt Ash clench around him and knew the virgin boy must be in a lot of pain. He held himself still for a moment to let Ash adjust to the new sensations before slowly thrusting into him. The trainer once again wrapped his legs around Gary's waist as he rolled their hips smoothly together, blurring the lines between pleasure and pain.

Ash didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew he wanted more. The boy threw his head back and moaned, encouraging Gary to pick up the pace. The researcher did so and began to pound into him faster, but not harder. He didn't want to risk doing too much with the boy too soon.

The pleasure racing through Gary's body was like a flood of electric shocks. If he'd known before how wonderful it would feel, he would have definitely abducted Ash sooner. Somehow he knew the only one who would ever be able to bring him such ecstasy was the boy writhing under him now.

As Gary's moans began to mix with those of the smaller male, he thrust harder into his lover. The two were both already aroused to the point of pain, and the feel of their bare bodies rubbing together and the feel of being inside Ash proved to be too much for the older teen to handle. With one final shuddering thrust, the elder climaxed inside the boy with Ash following soon after.

Their voices joined together in one harmonious cry of pleasure; their limbs became so tangled together they could no longer tell their bodies apart. Spent and utterly exhausted, Gary pulled out of his lover and lay on top of him, panting heavily. He laid a soft kiss on each of Ash's closed eyelids. The boy felt this tender gesture and opened his eyes to find himself staring into twin sparkling emeralds.

"Ash," he breathed heavily as he gazed into the boy's pretty brown eyes, "I don't know how I know, or if I'm just crazy, but I think I love you."

Ash's face appeared shocked for a moment, but then he smiled. "I think I love you too, Gary Oak."

* * *

** * blush* I hope you liked this! It was my FIRST ever smut, so I'm still a little awkward writing it out. Sure, I've read plenty, but typing is such a different story. **

**EDIT~EDIT~EDIT: After recieving a concerned review, I edited the story to seem... less rape-y. How did I do?  
**

** Review, pretty please with whip-cream, rainbow sprinkles, yaoi flakes, and cherries on top? Luv you :D**


End file.
